Glycol compounds having a dioxane structure are known as intermediates for combinatorial synthesis for drug discovery. Patent document 1 disclosed glycol compounds obtained by condensation of p-anisaldehyde and pentaerythritol as intermediates of base materials (tag) used for combinatorial synthesis. Glycol compounds having a dioxane structure are excellent in an adhesive property with the respective resins, a weatherability, a suited heat resistance and the like, and therefore they are useful as raw materials for various synthetic resins and the like (refer to, for example, Patent document 2).